1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to display devices, and in particular to a combination table lamp wherein the display items are selectively hidden or revealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a number of lamp assemblies have been proposed having display features for displaying various items. Examples of these previously proposed lamp assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,721,176 Campo 1,762,634 Jyumi 2,125,358 Renholdt 2,945,948 Maffei 3,819,924 Thomas 4,028,848 Murray 4,509,105 Short 4,626,972 Wolf ______________________________________
The Campo U.S. Pat. No. 1,721,1 76 discloses a lamp having a base with a low voltage lamp therein to give a low level of illumination for use as a night light. No distinct display is provided.
The Jyumi U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,634 discloses a fish bowl and lamp combination where the base portion of the lamp includes a fish bowl with water and fish therein.
The Renholdt U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,358 discloses a lamp comprising a lower part including a semi-spherical hollow shell and an upper part or dome which is made of a transparent material such as clear or tinted glass. Within the dome is a platform having an ornament mounted thereon such as a model sailboat. The dome is always transparent.
The Maffei U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,948 discloses a lamp wherein a lamp cord is concealed inside of a hollow tube within the base portion of the lamp assembly. The other contents of the base are never concealed.
The Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,924 discloses a cone shaped lamp wherein items may be affixed to, or placed on annular shelves of the exterior surface of the casing, to be illuminated when the lamp is energized. The display items are visible when the lamp is not energized.
The Murray U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,848 discloses a lamp with a lower portion comprising a transparent pear-shaped terrarium bowl. The casing of the lower portion is never opaque.
The Short U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,105 discloses a lamp assembly comprising a modular base portion in which display articles may be mounted. Such articles are not separately illuminated and are visible when the lamp is not activated.
The Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,972 discloses a lamp having a base, with a low wattage bulb therein to illuminate the base and illuminate three dimensional pictures mounted on the sides of the base. The pictures are not concealed when the interior of the base is not lighted.
Such prior art combination lamps have not provided means for selectively concealing or revealing the display item or scene contained therein.
None of the patents show or suggest the use of a material for a lamp base with changing optical properties.